


Don't Accept Drugs From Ruvik

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ruvik is a scheming little shit, This is pure crack, not an ounce of seriousness in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is walking through the nightmare that is Ruvik's mind and he finds Joseph in a rather... compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Accept Drugs From Ruvik

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say it again. This is pure bullshit and I banged it out in like 20 minutes for a good laugh on my part. I hope you find it even slightly as funny as I thought it was.

“I must be hallucinating...”

Sebastian stood in the doorway to another room that was filled with various blood splatters and tools hanging from the ceiling. It was a completely normal scene, as normal as something could get in this fucked up world.

No, that wasn’t what had him horrified. It was what was in the center of the room.

Joseph was tied down to a table and the only thing that was on his body was a giant red ribbon around his hips, managing to hide his most private parts.

“Mmph!” Sebastian looked up and noticed that his partner was also gagged; he quickly rushed over to his side and ripped the cloth from Jojo’s mouth.

“What the fuck happened?”

“I’m not sure. One minute I was running down a hallway from a horde of Haunted and then Ruvik was in front of me. I blacked out and then I woke up here.”

“That guy is seriously fucked up.”

“You’re telling me. Don’t forget I’m the one who’s naked and tied down.” Sebastian felt his face heat up while slowly looking down at Joseph’s exposed body.

“...Right.” He went to work on opening the handcuffs when a loud ringing filled both their ears and Sebastian had to close his eyes and hold his ears from the pain.

He was startled at the sight he saw when he opened his eyes back up.

“You’ve got to be fucking with me.”

They were no longer in a blood filled room and Joseph was no longer tied down on a table, instead, they were in an elegant master bedroom and Joseph was tied to a large bed. Joseph looked pissed at the change of scenery

“This is definitely some messed up game he is playing. Now help me out of these before something comes in here. I don’t want to lie here helplessly.” Joseph struggled against his restraints and Sebastian made quick work of them. He coughed awkwardly when Joseph stood up because he was still only wearing a thin ribbon around his waist.

‘We should... we should really find you some pants...”

“...That sounds like a wonderful plan.” Joseph shuffled awkwardly over to a dresser and he began to look through it for something he could wear. Sebastian stood in the same spot, looking around at anything that wasn’t Joseph.

A sudden gust of wind seemingly came out of nowhere and Sebastian had to catch himself before falling over. A shriek, really that’s the only way he could describe it, came from the other side of the room and Sebastian looked up frantically to check on his partner.

He hoped the force of blood that left his head and traveled south wouldn’t cause any _minor_ problems.

Joseph’s face was the pure definition of horrified and for a good reason. The strange wind had caused the ribbon to move and slide down his waist, exposing the rest of his body, the more private parts of his body.

“D-don’t look!” Sebastian quickly turned around and he couldn’t help but feel how hot his face felt and how other pats of him were eager to see more of Joseph’s body.

There were a few more minutes of the sound of rustling behind him before Joseph said something.

“Okay... this will have to do.” Sebastian turned around and was thankful it wasn’t a woman’s room that they were in.

Joseph was wearing a pair of booty shorts that hugged his body in all the right ways and he also had a large black shirt hanging off his slim frame. Sebastian stared at his partner for what could be considered longer than appropriate before tearing his eyes away and shuffling over to a door that led to unknown horrors.

“Come on then... I don’t want to wait around to see what other kind of fucked up shit Ruvik will throw at us.” Sebastian passed Joseph a pistol as the made their way out of the room and he tried his best to not look at his partner’s ass as he walked by. He failed.

* * *

 

Ruvik watched the two detectives with an angry pout. He crossed his arms and paced the bloodied hallway.

“I’ll get those two soon... perhaps a room of aphrodisiac gas will work? Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan.” Ruvik smirked to himself before climbing onto Boxhead’s shoulders and pointing ahead. ‘Onwards! I will not be pleased until those two fuck it out.”

Boxhead only clanked his nail hammer against his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so disappointed that there was never a chase scene where Ruvik sat on Boxhead's shoulders and they ran after Sebastian.


End file.
